


Bliss

by ladydragon76



Series: Sextuplets [4]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26224054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: Summary:It's been a bit crazy since the move into the Aerie, so Starscream and Blurr were happy to make their escape!
Relationships: Blurr/Starscream (Transformers)
Series: Sextuplets [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/975927
Comments: 12
Kudos: 30





	Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> **'Verse:** IDW  
>  **Series:** Sextuplets  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Characters:** Blurr/Starscream  
>  **Warnings:** None  
>  **Notes:** Tier Reward and Drawing Win Fic Combo for Turbo!

Blurr grinned, lip bitten to keep from cooing out loud as he watched his mate tuck in their last sleepy sparkling. Starscream sang softly, below the volume that would turn his voice from a pleasant tenor into the damaged screech it could be.

"I can feel you staring at me," Starscream said, one hand on Lightning's back as he looked up.

"I'm not hiding it," Blurr replied and watched his mate cross the room.

Starscream held his wings perked at a flirty angle but his smile was soft. "What a dopey expression," he said and stroked the backs of his fingers down Blurr's cheek. "Anyone who sees you will think you're in love."

"Oh no. We can't have that," Blurr teased, but he couldn't make his tone as flat as he'd meant to through his own smile. "Last thing we need getting around is that I'm some sort of sap, blissfully happy in his chaotic but amazing life with a gorgeous mate and aerie full of perfect sparklings."

"At least not before our first date in forever," Starscream said and leaned in. Blurr purred into the soft kiss, face tilted into his mate's hand.

"That's hot," Skywarp said, and Blurr snickered as Starscream pulled away to glare at his trinemate. "What? You're hot. Blurr's hot. You're both hot together." He grinned. "The date change to staying in? Cuz TC's just about got our three down, and he keeps telling me that we'll know the right time for a foursome."

"Primus, Warp," Starscream sighed.

Blurr just chuckled and gave Skywarp's shoulder a push to get him away from the door. "No, we're going out. Foursome talk can be in a few days. Go tell Thundercracker to pencil it into the main schedule somewhere, ok?"

"Ok!"

"Tell him to comm me if you need us back," Starscream called after his trinemate, and Skywarp waved back over his shoulder.

"He's cute, and I think I'm ok with moving into foursome territory." Blurr hooked his arm through Starscream's and began to tow him toward the balcony door. "But that topic is for later, because today, my very pretty bondmate told me he's got plans for me."

"That I do." Starscream smirked once they were on the balcony, scooped Blurr up, and stepped off the edge.

Blurr screamed at the first drop, laughing as he clutched at Starscream's shoulders. He was never going to get used to the sensation of freefall, and he was never going to get tired of it either. Starscream laughed as he engaged his thrusters and flew them over the buildings and out of the city. Blurr watched, curious what the plan was this time. It had, after all, been months since they had last been able to escape without the sparklings.

First, Drift's love life picked up. Then it was all the meetings regarding the Aerie. After that, it was meeting with Thundercracker and Skywarp, often, for long discussions of how everyone would like things to go, followed by many more get-togethers to iron out the wrinkles and get four very different people on the same track. When all that had been sorted, Blurr found himself -somehow, he still didn't know how- the de facto grounder being consulted on how grounders liked their buildings by the Vosian architect. _Then_ it was on to decorating, and while Blurr enjoyed Skywarp's style, Thundercracker and Starscream needed their home to be a bit less chaotic colorwise. The two sparkling rooms were brightly colored, and Blurr found he enjoyed Skywarp-wrangling for the most part.

Moving two households, both with so many young bitlets (and a young petrorabbit) was an adventure too, and now, months after, Blurr and Starscream both finally felt settled and had the free time -and the available sitters- to make an escape. Starscream had handled the planning though, wanting to surprise Blurr.

"Where are we going?" Blurr asked, shouting to be heard over the rush of wind. They were well out past the running trails Blurr used, past the newly cultivated gardens of wild crystals, and into The Wilds proper.

"You'll see," Starscream said with a grin.

Only a few moments later, Blurr's feet were back on the ground, and he found himself in a meadow of crystal flora. "Pretty."

"Almost," Starscream purred, his hands sliding around Blurr's waist and lips brushing a helmwing, "as pretty as my mate."

"Sorry, who's the love-sick sap?" Blurr asked, though he leaned back into Starscream's embrace and watched a delicate flowers' petals twirl and chime in the breeze.

"Oh, I think we're both unrepentantly guilty." The words were spoken teasingly, but Blurr could hear the insecurity under them. Starscream had suffered for every mech he'd loved in some way or another, and it made Blurr's spark ache to think he could ever cause that sort of pain- no matter how accidentally.

"Yeah." Blurr turned in his mate's arms, smiling up at him. "Guess you'll just have to put up with my dopey smiles as I stare lovingly at you. Especially when you're being so cute with our little bits."

"Cute, am I?" Starscream sniffed. "Well. If my reputation really is so thoroughly ruined already, I see no reason to fight it."

"They'll all just have to get used to us," Blurr declared with a chuckle and a nod. As if there was any secret left to just how well-matched they were.

Blurr leaned up and kissed Starscream on impulse, though he lingered there, lip to lip, respiration shared. The crystals tinkled and chimed, and Blurr could feel it as Starscream's plating loosened and his shoulders relaxed, even as Blurr himself felt the moment settle in. Warm arms tightened around his back and pulled him in close.

"I love this," Blurr whispered into the kiss. He loved the peace. He loved the way their lives were developing. He loved that they had the chance to get away for a bit. He loved that he felt none of the earlier panic in leaving their six sparklings, nor the anxiety of returning. Blurr had always adored them, but six had seemed like so much at first. Now there were nine -a fact that didn't scare him- all safely ensconced in their incredibly beautiful aerie home with co-creators to love and look after them, and grandsires to visit and dote on them too. Cybertron was beautiful- more so than Blurr recalled from his earliest days. People weren't just making lives for themselves anymore, they were _living_ them.

It had been so long since Blurr had simply slowed down and taken it all in that he hadn't realized just how happy he was. He knew he was happy. He even said it often enough. But the full truth of it swept him up, made a joyous sort of pressure build under his spark, and he pulled back just far enough to beam up at Starscream.

Starscream snickered and pecked a kiss to Blurr's nose. "And I love you. Now, would you like to start our date, or just stand here making out?"

Blurr pretended to consider just long enough for his mate to huff another laugh and grab his hand.

"Come on, you glitch. I spent the last week arranging this." Starscream towed Blurr along, but he glanced back over his shoulder. "I'll let you kiss me more later though."

**Author's Note:**

> [CLICK HERE](https://ladydragon76.dreamwidth.org/334490.html) to learn more about me!
> 
> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:  
>  **Feedback**
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction (regarding the fic tho please)
> 

> 
> **Author Responses**  
>  This author replies to comments, mostly with a simple but heartfelt 'thank you' in acknowledgement of said comment, but longer replies happen as feel natural.  
> If you don't want a reply, for any reason, just put a 'whisper' up front or at the end, and I will simply and quietly appreciate your comment without responding. ^_^


End file.
